Coitus Interruptus
by TimberWolfAlpha
Summary: Theodore is going to bed when he hears an odd sound... Story is better than summary, R&R if you wish and this post is Rated M for sexual content. Hope you enjoy it. Also, based in the CGI version.


**Authors Note:** Hey everyone, and welcome to possibly the first official M rated story I'll have ever written. This story is going to contain some rather graphic stuff, and I kinda got the idea from a similar experience I had on, unfortunately, more than one occasion. So anyways, this story will contain sexual content, and if you are offended by such things then I suggest you not read it any further.

 **Disclaimer:** AATC and the related characters belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios, the OC of Nathan and Kris Seville belong to me.

* * *

 **Coitus Interruptus.**

The TV was blaring with cartoons this Friday night, Simon and Theodore watching the animated shows with their girlfriends, though they had fallen asleep on the couch a couple hours ago. Nathan and Kris were roosted above on the ceiling perch, also asleep at this time, something that confused Simon a bit but he wasn't complaining.

At one point in the TV viewing, a scary cartoon with monsters came on, this one being something that Simon had to stay up and keep an eye on as if he fell asleep before Theo did, the green clad chipmunk would just watch it all, and get nightmares, so when the monster show came on Simon turned off the TV, turning to Theodore and patting him gently on the head, "Come on Theo, time for bed." Simon said, gaining a groan from his little brother, but ultimately the two got up and, after covering their girlfriends with a blanket, trotted off to their room. On the way there the two started hearing something... strange, as it sounded like Brittany groaning, which caused Theodore to look to Simon, "Si, did you hear that?" he asked his older brother, as Simon nodded and listened, this time his face going slightly slack and his mouth falling open a bit, Simon knew _exactly_ what that sound was, and wasn't in any mood to investigate it. "Umm, yeah, it's just Brittany, probably having a dream of some sort," Simon replied, no sooner a more distinct groan coming from Brittany, this one louder than before, making Theodore become worried, "What if something's hurting Brittany?" Theodore asked, causing Simon to cough a bit, adjusting his glasses and chuckling softly, "Trust me Theo, Brittany's just fine," Simon replied, only to once again hear Brittany's voice, though this time it was borderline screaming, causing Theodore to gasp and make a dash toward Brittany's room, in turn causing Simon to sigh to himself, "Why do I always have to do this? Theo! Come back here!" Simon yelled, as Theodore stopped at Brittany's door and listened, gasping as he heard Brittany groaning some more, about to open the door when Simon arrived and grabbed Theodore's wrist, setting his younger brother with a stern look, "Brittany's fine, and trust me on this you don't want to open that door," Simon explained, as Theodore glanced from the door then to Simon, sighing and nodding, "Okay," Theodore said, Simon releasing his wrist and turning to take Theo to bed, but as luck would have it Brittany vocalized again, "Ohhh... Alvin..." Brittany moaned, causing Simon to freeze in place and shudder, not noticing Theodore turn and walk back to the door, "Okay Theo, I'll explain this- Theo? Theodore!" Simon panicked, no sooner hearing a doorknob turn, turning around and finding his green clad brother opening Brittany's door, causing Simon to yelp and rush over, though he was too late to stop the next events from happening.

What Theodore saw made him freeze where he stood, as he watched Brittany's naked form rocking on top of his older brother's, and for a few split seconds Theodore's intrusion didn't seem to register, until Brittany threw her head back and moaned, opening her eyes and catching a glimpse of Theodore in the door frame, causing her eyes to go wide as she let out a scream, "THEODORE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" Brittany yelled, causing Alvin to look over and groan, reaching down and pulling a blanket over his exposed girlfriend's back, just as Simon arrived and grabbed Theodore's arm, chuckling nervously as he lead the youngest brother away, "S-s-sorry about this guys, I tried to warn him-" "JUST GET HIM OUT AND CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR SIMON!" Brittany screamed, getting a nod as the blue clad chipmunk lead Theodore away, then went to close the door, "Again, I'm sorry, but you might want to consider a "Do Not Disturb" sign in the future," Simon said, closing the door just in time to avoid one of Brittany's hand bags hitting him in the face. After the door shut, Brittany sighed and looked down at her boyfriend, both exchanging awkward glances for a while, "Sorry Alvie, I think we need to explain ourselves to Theo," Brittany said, causing Alvin to take a deep breath and sigh, "Yeah, I suppose you're right," he said, shuddering as Brittany rose up off of his member, her juices still dripping from her previously excited slit and hop off of the bed, followed by Alvin shortly.

"She was... naked," Theodore said, as Simon patted him on the back, "I know you didn't understand what you saw but we learned about this in school remember? In Sex-Ed?" Simon asked, causing Theodore to turn to him and nod, sure he understood what they were doing, he had just never seen it before, not even on the internet, Simon knew what was going through his brother's mind, he himself was going through the same thing at that moment, but being the smart one he understood it better than the green clad chipmunk next to him. "I know how you feel, but what you unfortunately had to witness there was a natural and, to be honest quite a beautiful thing," Simon explained, as Theodore turned and let out a growl, "THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL! IT SOUNDED LIKE SHE WAS KILLING HERSELF! AND LOOKED DISGUSTING," Theodore yelled, causing Simon to jump back a bit, this being the first time he had ever raised his voice in any way. It was at this point that both Alvin and Brittany came out of their room, both wearing bathrobes, Alvin a red one with a big letter "A" on the back, while Brittany's was pink with an embroidered letter "B" on the right side near the bottom hem, both wearing embarrassed expressions on their faces, though this quickly turned into surprise as Theodore turned away from them, the two glancing to Simon for an explanation, to which the bespectacled munk shrugged his shoulders, "I guess knowing about something and then actually seeing it happen are two different things," Simon explained, as Theodore shuddered and muttered something to himself.

"Just go to bed Si, you too Alvin, I'll handle this," Brittany said, as Simon gave his red clad brother a confused look, one which was returned by Alvin as he simply turned and walked back into the bedroom he and Brittany were making love in, Simon simply rolling his eyes and deciding to just go to sleep and try and forget this awkward evening, as he passed by Brittany though, he couldn't help but notice the smell radiating from her, causing him to shake his head and sigh, "Why does Alvin get all the luck with women," he asked himself, causing Brittany to giggle to herself before approaching the unmoved form of Theodore, sitting next to him and placing a hand on his shoulder, "Theo, I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier, I just wasn't expecting any visitors tonight." Brittany explained, as Theodore turned and looked into her sky blue eyes, his emerald green ones starting to well up with tears, "I thought you were being hurt Brittany," Theodore said, no sooner Brittany pulling the youngest brother into her arms to hug him, patting Theodore on the back, "It's okay, sorry for frightening you but I wasn't in any pain," Brittany explained, causing Theodore to sigh and look up into her eyes, "Y-you weren't? But then why were you groaning and screaming?" the innocent chipmunk asked, causing Brittany to blush a little and chuckle, "Umm... well, you see Theodore, when two people love each other, like Alvin and myself do, they sometimes want to show how much they love each other," Brittany explained, causing Theodore to give her a confused look, "How do they do that?" he asked, causing Brittany to really blush and sigh, "For starters, they share their most intimate places with each other, like here..." at this point, Brittany placed her right hand on her covered chest, "...or here," Brittany finished by placing that same hand between her legs, still outside her bathrobe. Theodore simply drank this all in, trying to wrap his head around it, "I still don't understand, why were you making those sounds?" Theodore asked, causing Brittany to pinch the bridge of her nose and chuckle nervously again, "Umm... that's because I was really, _really_ enjoying myself in there, and apparently I'm louder with my appreciation of your brother's body than I thought," Brittany said, causing Theodore to blink and shake his head, "But... Brittany, how was he-" "Not for me to answer, that you'll have to find out on your own Theo," Brittany replied, cutting the green clad chipmunk off, a fierce blush coloring her cheeks as she got up and held out a hand to help Theodore up from the floor, not noticing as his foot caught her bathrobe belt, only to stand up and cause the knot to untie itself, making the front of Brittany's robe open and reveal her nude form under it. This didn't go unnoticed by the auburn furred chipette, as her hands flew to cover up her exposed body, Theodore jumping back with wide eyes, this allowing Brittany to close and tie her bathrobe belt, a blush so red on her cheeks that it was visible through her fur, as Theodore just stood there frozen again, "You okay Theo, do you need another hug?" Brittany asked, as the green clad chipmunk shook his head, snapping out of his stupor, "No thanks Brittany, I-I'm sorry," Theodore replied, rushing off to his room and leaving Brittany to stand there by herself, a full fifteen seconds passing before she let out a quiet laugh at what had happened, "This night just gets weirder and weirder," Brittany said to herself, making her way back to her and Alvin's room, rolling her eyes when she saw that Alvin was asleep, "Well, guess I'm going to have to finish by myself tonight," she said to herself, as she closed the door and dropped her bathrobe, walking over to her side of the bed and sitting down, only to pull herself in and sigh, reaching between her legs and working her fingers over her clit, closing her eyes and starting to moan, then stopped and bit her lip, "Gotta stay quiet, if not for Theo's sake then for Alvin's," Brittany said, as she closed her eyes and once again began working herself, trying her hardest to keep quiet while doing it, when a knock came to the door, "Oh for fuck's sake, what now," Brittany whispered to herself, standing up and wiping her paw on the bed sheet, putting her Bathrobe back on and after making sure Alvin was covered in the bed, opening the door, only to find Simon there, causing Brittany to growl softly, "Sorry, did I interrupt something?" Simon asked, causing Brittany to roll her eyes, "Yeah, you kinda did, so I hope this is important," Brittany replied, as Simon chuckled and handed her a piece of paper with a hole in it, on one side it read "Do Not Disturb" and on the other it had a thumbs up symbol, "Just thought you'd like some extra assurance, that's all." Simon explained, causing her to sigh, "And you didn't think to just set it on the doorknob and leave?" she asked, causing Simon to think for a moment, then he chuckled, "Oops, that didn't occur to me at all," Simon replied, then noticed the highly annoyed look on Brittany's face, causing him to back away, "I'll... I'll just go..." Simon said, getting a nod from Brittany, "Yeah, you go do that," she said, turning and placing the sign on the doorknob, closing the door behind herself and going back to bed, once again stripping her robe off and laying down.

"Okay, maybe I can actually finish now," Brittany said to herself, as she once again reached between her legs and started rubbing her pleasure button, closing her eyes and moaning softly, reaching to her right breast and giving it a squeeze with her free hand, letting out a raspy breath and doubling her efforts on her burning slit, even going so far as to slip a couple fingers inside herself. "Come on, just a bit more," Brittany said to herself, then bit her lip to hold in her moans as she finally climaxed, her channel trembling around her fingers and causing her to squeeze her thighs together, her body still trembling after she released her hold on her chest, slowly coming back down and panting, eventually she was able to retrieve her fingers from her love tunnel, breathing heavily and sighing with relief, slipping herself under the blanket net to Alvin and curling up to sleep for the night.

* * *

In the morning, Brittany awoke to a poke at her rear, moaning softly as she pressed back against it, causing Alvin to wake up and yawn, "Morning Britt," Alvin said, as he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend and kissed the back of her neck, bringing a smile to her face as she slowly opened her eyes, "Good morning Alvin, sleep well?" she asked, causing Alvin to think for a moment, then he chuckled into Brittany's neck, "Sorry about that, I tried to stay awake for you but-" "It's fine Alvin, let's just get dressed and go to breakfast," Brittany said, as she slipped out from his grip, grabbing herself a pink skirt and a white blouse, putting her leather jacket on over the blouse and throwing a black and pink striped tie around her neck, causing Alvin to chuckle from the bed, before he got up and slipped into his signature red hoodie, "So, how did you handle Theo last night?" Alvin asked, causing Brittany to giggle and cross her arms behind her back, "Well, I just explained-" "BRIIIIIITTANYYYYYYY!" Dave shouted, causing Alvin to look to his girlfriend with a raised eyebrow, "You made him use "The Yell", what did you do to Theodore?" Alvin asked, as Brittany blushed and simply walked out of the room, preparing to get a lecture from her legal guardian (A/N: figured it'd make it less awkward then for Dave being everyone's dad), "Yes Dave?" Brittany asked, as Dave leaned down and lifted the chipette up and onto the counter, "Just picture this, I'm laying in my bed, fast asleep, when Theodore comes in and tells me that he had a nightmare," Dave explained, causing Brittany to give him a confused look, "And... this involves me how?" Brittany asked, as Alvin walked past and chuckled, "Not smart on your part Britt," he said to himself, as Dave looked to his son and rolled his eyes, "You're not off the hook either young man," Dave said, causing Alvin to groan and nod his head, "Fine, just let me get breakfast before you lecture me," Alvin replied, hopping onto the table and dig into some toaster waffles, Dave turning his attention to Brittany again, "As for you, Theo told me why he had his nightmare, mentioning that you had yelled at him last night, as well as stating that you had frightened him with your "love making" to Alvin," Dave explained, causing everyone aside from Alvin, Simon and Theodore to turn to her, Jeanette and Eleanor giving their sister a look between disgust and sympathetic embarrassment, Kris tilting her head in confusion as Nathan just let the grape he had been eating drop from his mouth, all the while Brittany blushing redder than she thought possible, "D-Dave, couldn't this have been a bit more private?" Brittany asked, as Dave suddenly remembered that he was in the kitchen, turning a bit pale at that realization, "Y-yeah, I could've been, sorry about that, but anyway my point is that if you and Alvin are going to be doing this, try and keep yourself quiet, otherwise this Theo incident will keep happening." Dave replied, afterwards turning to Alvin and setting him with a bit of a glare, "As for you mister, how long have you been screwing around with Brittany?" Dave asked, causing Alvin to nearly choke on his waffle and growl, "Dave! Show a little class will ya? The accepted social term for it is "Making Love"," Alvin said, causing Brittany to face-palm, "Oi, now that wasn't smart Alvie," Brittany said as Dave and Alvin began arguing back and forth, eventually Brittany just rolled her eyes and hopped onto the table, grabbing some of the waffles and munching away, before realizing that she was sitting right next to Theodore, the two exchanging awkward glances before they simply turned away from each other, "Umm, Theo?" Brittany asked, causing Theodore's ear to twitch, "Yeah Brittany?" Theodore said, not turning to look at the pink clad chipette, "Let's agree to never speak of last night again okay?" Brittany asked, getting a nod from the chubby chipmunk, "Agreed," Theodore replied, the two chipmunks then fist bumping in an unwritten agreement as they ate their breakfast.

* * *

And there we have it, a story actually fit to hold the rating of mature. Now to be honest this was less of a challenge for me than I thought it was, but at the same time I won't be posting many of these kinds of stories, maybe two more tops simply for the other couples to have their fun. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and leave a review in the box below.


End file.
